Kiss Me
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: The many kisses of Felix and Calhoun...
1. I Missed You

" **I missed you" kiss**

The unexpected maintenance of the Hero's Duty console took far longer than Felix's liking. He stood outside the outlet watching the game's title scroll across the marquee in a red train chugging in a never-ending circle. He worried the red letters would suddenly disappear along with the love of his life.

Cabinets had gone through maintenance before without being accidentally tampered with. This wasn't just any other game. This was his wife's game; the code she was linked to. Felix waited and waited, wringing his gloved hands in worry.

Movement within the outlet caught his attention, and Felix held his breath as a group of soldiers strolled toward the exit. Tamora wasn't numbered in the group. He scampered up to the soldiers to inquire how the maintenance had gone, but a hand clamped on his shoulder and spun him around.

Felix barely had time to register what was happening as lips connected with his in a hungry kiss. The kiss presses hard against his mouth at first, but soon softens into something akin to tender. He knew these lips and savored them, storing the feel of them in his mind every single time these lips touch his.

Tamora pulled away in a gentle disconnect and her lovely smile greeted him.

Felix reflected the smile, thankful his wife was okay. "I missed you too."


	2. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

It was a quiet evening. Felix and Tamora had decided to stay in, the work day being an exhausting one. Felix eyed his wife on the couch, engrossed in one of her war novels. They hadn't had supper yet, and Felix had something in mind. He hopped on the couch beside her, knowing exactly how to divert her attention from the book.

Standing beside her, Felix leaned in to press a kiss to the back of Tamora's neck. He'd played this game before, and it still amazed him how at ease he was now with such blatant displays of affection. He placed another kiss to her neck, smiling onto her skin when she began to stir.

"What're you doing?" Tamora asked, without taking her eyes off the page.

"I'm just…hungry."

There was a bit of a pause. "I'm not really in the mood, Fix-It."

"C'mon, Tammy." Felix trailed slow kisses from her neck to her cheek. "Let's grab a little bite."

Tamora set her book down and turned her head to face him. Her eyes were lit, and a smirk tugged at her mouth. "Dirty talk, eh?"

Tamora seized his lips with hers, her attention completely his now. "Okay, then. You wait in the bedroom while I slip into something more," she laid another heated kiss on him, breaking away with a pop, "sexy."

It took a moment to register in Felix's mind what Tamora meant as the haze wore off. By then, she was through the bedroom door. "Wait, no-" He vaulted over the couch arm and jumped onto the bed to catch her at eye level. "Tamora, I meant-"

"You stay here." She winked at him and gave a little push on his chest dropping Felix gently with a bounce on the mattress. "I'll be right back."

He watched her saunter into the bathroom, giving up at trying to explain to her what he really meant. "I was thinking pancakes for supper," Felix weakly told the empty bedroom.

Barely a minute pass when Tamora swung the door open, dressed in a little black lacy getup. Felix's mouth hung open, the pancakes forgotten.

"Ready for that bite, Fix-It?"


	3. place of insecurities

… **places of insecurities**

Battle scars were supposed to be trophies, not something to be ashamed of. The soldiers of Hhero's Duty proudly displayed their numerous scars as a decoration of war. As a woman - the only woman in the platoon - Calhoun withdrew from boasting of such things. She was equal, save for her status in ranking, with her men in every way. But not the scars.

Calhoun cursed herself, hating the insecurities she held toward the battle scars that marked parts of her body. She longed for the intimacy her and Felix were slowly descending into. She wanted to share every piece of herself with him, but the scars deterred her from what she wished for most. She was sparing him, she concluded, but honestly, she was sparing herself from the looming disgust she knew he would feel.

His sweet manner caved her inhibitions one evening. There was safety in his warm smile and soft eyes, and Tamora found herself exposing the very parts of her she hated most.

Felix kept his eyes open wider nowadays after the incident with Ralph. There was no way he was going to miss the obvious in front of him. With that newfound vigilance, he caught on to her insecurities. With every scar revealed, he placed a tender kiss to the marred skin. With every kiss, Tamora's towering barrier folded down until there was no obstacle to hide away.


End file.
